Second First Love
by zZTA
Summary: Rate M, Yaoi, Mature, Romance, Friendship. kesempatan pertama itu tak selalu berjalan mulus, kau hanya perlu menciptakan kesempatan kedua untukmu. Sugawara Koushi yang putus cinta dipertemukan kembali oleh Daichi seseorang dari masalalunya. '-aku tidak bisa membedakan perhatian yang diberikan. Aku tahu ia memang baik jika terus begini, ia akan membuatku jatuh hati padanya lagi.'
Helaian rambut perak yang halus tertiup angin tipis. Serpih cahaya yang memberkas melalu celah rindang pohon Sakura yang bunga hampir habis. Helaian merah muda tipis menari di udara dan denting lonceng sekolah yang tak mengusiknya menikmati udara hangat musim semi. Matahari tak terlalu terik, langit biru muda membentang dengan gumpalan kapas putih beriring menuju pada satu arah.

Pita di saku dan toga, salah satu tangannya hanya mengenggam udara. Ini adalah hari kelulusannya dari SMA Karasuno. Begitu banyak kenangan yang ia habiskan di tempat ini. Matanya nanar berlinang tipis kilatan hatinya yang terlukis, bibir pucat tak bergeming dan helaan nafas dalam sedikit berat menikmati udara yang memasuki relung paru-parunya.

"Maaf, Suga! Aku tidak yakin, perasaanmu padaku itu pasti adalah hal yang salah." kalimat Daichi, mantan kapten tim volly mereka yang satu tahun ajaran dengannya terus terngiang.

Itu adalah sebuah penolakan, ya cinta pertama memang tak selalu berjalan dengan baik. Hatinya menjadi sesak, mendapatkan kalimat sebaik itu tentu Daichi sangat mengerti dirinya. Tapi tetap saja, hati yang tak berbalas dan berkelana sendirian itu amat menyakitkan.

"Daichi-" Ia merengkuh dadanya yang mendadak dipenuhi jngatan tentang apa yang sudah ia alami selama ini bersama seseorang itu. Jemarinya yang pucat menyentuh helaian merah muda yang jatuh di bahunya. Mungkin ia tidak bisa lagi menunjukan wajahnya steelah hari ini, hari terakhir mereka juga ia begitu yakin Daichi akan berakhir menganggapnya aneh. Menjadi seorang gay itu bukanlah hal yang baik ia sendiri mengerti soal itu.

Satu hal yang ia sesali dari pengakuannya pada Daichi adalah ia telah membuat hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini. "Aku bodoh sekali." ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak menangis. Air mata yang hanya ia seka dengan punggung tangannya.

Di bawah kenangan yang selamanya akan ia bawa dari tempat itu. Senyuman, semangat, air mata, kenangan menyenangkan hingga menegenaskan akan tersimpan di suatu tempat di hati setiap orang. Tidak ada yang mengusiknya, bahunya bergetar terisak mengusap airmatanya dengan cepat. Ia harus cepat kembali pada teman-temannya, sebelum hari ini berakhir.

"Sugawara San?" suara teriakan temannya yang terdengar dari kejauhan membuatnya harus bergegas beranjak dari luka yang masih segar tertancap di hatinya.

Ia masih ingin melihat Daichi tersenyum padanya, satu kali lagi.

Satu kali lagi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kalimat terakhir yang Daichi ucapkan sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. Sugawara hanya membalas senyuman itu sambil memejamkan mata. Nafas yang mulai teratur, ia harus tetap melewatinya. Masa depan tanpa sahabat baiknya ini kira-kira akan jadi seperti apa?

 **oOo**

"Sugawara! Hei! Di sini!"

Sebuah restoran ramen di dekat stasiun kereta yang cukup ramai, Asahi mengajaknya pergi bersama setelah Dua Tahun lulus SMA. Pertemuannya dengan mantan Ace timnya yang tanpa sengaja akhir tahun lalu, berakhir dengan menentukan janji temu ini.

"Suga Senpai!" seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya melambai dengan antusias. Tatap penuh semangat di tubuh mungil dengan rambutnya yang amat khas.

"Asahi, wah! Noya, kau juga datang?-" sambil melonggarkan syal yang sedang ia gunakan lalu duduk tepat di sebelah lelaki tinggi dengan rambut yang semakin memanjang nyaris sebahu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari mata bundar coklat kelereng.

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya dalam perjalanan, jadi aku mengajaknya juga." Asahi tersenyum ia dan Noya masih menunggu pesanannya datang dengan tenang.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Asahi memberikannya buku menu yang berada lebih dekat dengannya. Suga hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tak terlalu lapar sebenarnya. Mungkin melihat menu dan gambar makanan akan membuat nafsu makannya muncul. Ia mulai membalik setiap lembar buku lebar dengan menu-menu yang yang sering ia lihat di restoran ramen umumnya.

"Huwa! Daichi Senpai, sebelah sini!" Noya melambai lagi dengan lebih bersemangat melihat seorang pria masuk dari pintu utama restoran. Menjinjing tas, menggunakan jersey hitam dengan wajahnya yang lembut dan tatapan dari matanya yang selalu nampak penuh percaya diri.

Sugawara sedikit kikuk sekarang. Ia sudah tahu Daichi akan datang, jadi ia sudah mempersiapkan diri bertemu kembali dengan lelaki itu setelah dua tahun tak bertemu, hilang kotak dan tak berkomunikasi sama sekali.

"Hallo! Kalian sudah sampai sejak kapan?" sambil meletakan tasnya ia duduk di sebelah Noya sambil melepas mantelnya. Suga masih sibuk memilih menunya, "Silahkan pesanannya,-" seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan dua mangkuk pesanan Asahi dan Noya menatanya hati-hati sambil bersiap mencatat pesanan pengunjung baru restorannya.

"Kau pesan apa? Suga." Daichi memandangi wajah polos yanh masih menelisik setiap menu yang tertera. Ia menunjukan apa yang ingin ia pesan pasa pelayan tersebut. Merasa sedikit diabaikan lelaki Dua Puluh tahun itu hanya tersenyum dan memilih makanan untuknya juga.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sekarasang Asahi?" tatap tegas yang selalu ahli memperhatian orang-orang di sekitar memang keahlian Daichi. Ia melipat tangan ke atas meja berusaha memulai perbincangan dengan normal.

"Ah? Pekerjaanku berjalan dengan baik. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain." wjahnya nampak muram, entah apa yang terjadi pada pekerjaannya.

"Dia bilang dia ingin keluar saja karena seniornya jahat!" Celetuk Noya sambil tertawa menggoda lelaki besar yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu.

"Noya!" ia memberi isyarat, ia sama sekali belum berubah. Pemuda pesimis yang kurang yakin dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Tidak lama pesanan berikutnya sampai dengan cepat. Aroma rempah dan hawa panas yang menggugah untuk segera dinikmati. Sugawara senyum-senyum sendiri memperhatikan menunya. "Silahkan-" sambil meletakan beberapa gelas minum dan botol bir.

"Bir? Kau memesannya Daichi?" Suga nampak sedikit kaget diawal.

"Eh, kita semua sudah cukup dewasa untuk bir kan?" Noya nampak senang.

Kerap kali Daichi tersenyum pada Suga, ia mengalihkan arah pandangannya. Sangat canggung dan membuat suasana hangat itu sedikit hambar. Keramaian di restoran, tawa terbahak dan obrolan dari meja sebelah mereka lebih mendominasi.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Daichi mematahkan sumpitnya dengan tenang.

"Ah?-" Suga hanya meliriknya sebentar.

"Aku sangat sibuk, aku harus banyak membantu dosenku jadi aku tidak ikut kegiatan apapun." Jawabnya tenang menghindari tatap Daichi lagi. Ia harus terbiasa, walau dalam hati ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Setiap lelaki dihadapannya ini tersenyum, '-astaga menyilaukan sekali.'

"Ahh, aku kenyang!" Noya menghabiskan semangkuk ramen ukuran besar sendirian. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak merasa kenyang.

"Ah, ini hampir tengah malam. Aku bisa ketinggalan kereta." Suga nampak resah memperhatikan jam tangannya. Ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja bergetar sesekali mencuri perhatian.

"Permisi-"

Sugawara harus meninggalkan tempat ramai itu untuk mengangkat teleponnya, jadi ia pergi ke luar sebentar mencari tempat yang sedikit lebih tenang.

"Daichi Senpai. Apa menurutmu ada yang aneh darinya?" Noya berbisik sedikit kencang hingga Asahi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ah? Benarkah? Menurutku Suga nampak biasa saja." Daichi hanya tersenyum canggung mendapat tanya itu dari lelaki kecil di sampingnya. Tentu saja ada yang aneh dari Sugawara bagaimana mungkin Daichi tak tahu soal itu, ini pasti karena masalah diantara mereka berdua yang belum menemukan pemecahan masalah.

"Sejak hari kelulusan, sudah pasti hubungan semua orang tidak akan sedekat saat mereka disekolah lagi kan." Asahi menanggapi Noya. "Ah? Benarkah. Bukankah kau bilang Suga San awalnya menolak pertemuan ini jika ada Daichi Senpai?" celetuk Noya cepat membuat Asahi hampir tersedak minumannya.

"Jaga bicaramu baka! Ah- tidak seperti itu Daichi… jangan berpikir yang tidak-" Asahi berusaha menjelaskan ini semua pada mantan kapten tim Voli mereka di SMA. Daichi hanya terdiam seperti memkkirkan sesuatu sambil menggenggam gelas dan memandang ke arah pintu yang orang-orang sesekali lalu-lalang.

"Sejak hari kelulusan, aku bahkan tak mendapat satu pesanpun dari Suga. Aku tak bisa menghubunginya juga. Jelas sekali anak itu menjauhiku."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

Asahi dan Noya berseru nyaring bersamaan. Sesaat saling pandang seperti mendengar hal yang aneh dari Daichi. Sekarang jadi jelas pertanyaan Noya sebelumnya, "-bagaimana bisa? Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal? Kalian akrab sekali saat di SMA? Apa yang terjadi?"

Noya tak bisa berhenti bicara tiba-tiba saja seribu tanya meluncur. Adalah hal yang buruk jika dua sahabat jadi tak berbicara satu sama lain begini, selama dua tahun pula itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

"Ah, aku tidak yakin. Mungkin aku akan membicarakan ini padanya setelah ini dengan baik-baik." Daichi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia sendiri tak yakin punya cukup keberanian untuk membahas masalah ini lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua bagaimana bisa tak sengaja bertemu?" Daichi memandang curiga pada Asahi dan Noya mendengar alasan tiba-tiba Noya ada disana. "Ah … itu… sebenarnya aku sengaja ingin makan ramen juga jadi… itu…" Noya sedikit kikuk memberi penjelasan.

"Lagipula Asahi! Kau diawal mengajak untuk membuat barbeque, jika tiba-tiba berakhir di restoran ramen jadi…" Daichi sedang berusaha mengambil kesimpulan.

"Sebenarnya, sekarang… kami…" Asahi tidak mungkin menjelaskan posisi Noya sebagai pacarnya disituasi ini. Itu pasti akan membuat situasi jadi canggung setelahnya. "Kalian berdua pacaran?" terkaan Daichi yang asal-asalan rupanya tepat sasaran. Asahi kian salah tingkah memberi penjelasan, pada temannya itu.

"Cukup!" Noya menatap Asahi dengan kesal.

"Ya! Kami memang kencan." jawab Noya tegas menatap lurus Daichi, memang seperti gayanya.

"N- Noya!" Asahi jadi merona merah muda. Bersemu malu sedikit senang, ia menghela nafas panjang menerima kenyataan ia harus mengakui ini di hadapan Daichi.

"Wah? Benarkah? Selamat! Kalau begitu, kalian sudah akrab sekali sejak dulu kan." tiba-tiba Sugawara yang sudah kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"S- Su.. Suga senpai…" Noya jadi ikut malu sekarang.

Suga hanya tersenyum, ia menyudahi makannya dan meminta billnya dengan. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pulang lebih dulu." Suga nampak tersenyum canggung dengan wajah polosnya yang tak berubah.

Matanya sedikit sembab dengan suara tipis parau. Walau ia tersenyum, Daichi dengan jelas bisa melihat sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau menangis?" Daichi memperhatikan wajah pucat itu. Asahi dan Noya tak bersuara setelah itu, suasana di meja mereka jadi makin tak karuan.

"Ah? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Suga berusaha nampak baik-baik saja. Ia merasa sedikit sakit kepala sekarang. Daichi tak ingin memaksanya bercerita. "Kalau begitu aku juga duluan." Daichi menerima bill mereka dengan cepat mendahului pemuda di hadapannya. Ia nampak tenang seperti biasa, seperti mengerti situasi apa yang tengah terjadi.

Asahi dan Noya hanya memberi isyarat seperti tau apa yang akan diusahakan lelaki itu untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Suga.

Mereka berpisah di restoran itu, Asahi dan Noya masih akan pergi ke tempat lain. Daichi tak perlu menanyakan dengan detail tempat yang akan dikunjungi dua pasang remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Sementara arah pulang Suga dan Daichi yang searah membuat mereka berjalan bersama menuju stasiun. Langit yang mendung dan udara dingin.

Keramaian jalan dan kerumunan orang-orang tak memecah sedikitpun keheningan yang terjalin pada dua orang yang sejalan ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Daichi menatap Suga yang nampak lebih pucat sekarang setelah menerima telepon. Suga hanya melempar senyum tipis dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Huwa!"

Ia terjatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri, benar-benar ceroboh. Ia jadi sedikit malu apakah ia terlihat seperti sedang mencari perhatian?

"Ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" Daichi mengulurkan taangan dan membantunya kembali berjalan. "Maaf, ah.. memalukan sekali." gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya sedikit pusing." lanjutnya lagi meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

"Berhentilah menangis,-" tangan besar yang selalu lembut itu menyeka airmata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir itu membasahi wajahnya. "Ah?" Suga sadar dan menyekannya dengan cepat,membenamkan wajah pada syalnya. Ia sangat malu sekarang mempercepat langkahnya sampai di stasiun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu oke?" Daichi berdiri tepat di hadapannya saat dalam kereta membiarnya lebih kikuk tak tau harus bagaimana. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ujarnya lagi. Ia selalu paling perhatian, baik dan mengerti setiap orang. Sampai-sampai kebaikannya itu disalah artikan oleh beberapa orang, '-termasuk aku.' kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran Sugawara sekarang. Melalang buana kesana kemari, ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia pikir ia bahkan tak bisa mendengar suara Daichi lagi.

"Jika kau tak keberatan, bisakah kau memberiku nomor ponselmu lagi? Kenapa kau menggantinya dan tak memberi tahu padaku. Rumahmu juga selalu sulit untuk ku telepon." Daichi tersenyum, ia sangat ramah. Suga harus waspada, ia tidak boleh lagi salah memgartikan perhatian ini.

"Ehm, tentu. Maaf, waktu itu ku pikir aku tidak bisa melupakanmu sejak… ehm.. yang waktu itu... Makanya sampai sekarang-" Sugawara nampak kebingungan memberi alasan. Tapi ia sudah mengatakan separuh benar soal krisis hatinya saat itu.

"-maaf jadi membahas itu.." Daichi tahu yang ia bicarakan malah merusah kekondusifan diam yang meliputi mereka.

Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Suga yang sudah hampir sampai sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Malam yang semakin larut dan kesunyian. Udara dingin dan angin yang membawa aroma hujan berhembus tipis. Tidak ada bintang atau bulan, hanya sesekali mengintip saat awan tebal itu memberi celah.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku lagi soal banyak hal. Aku juga bisa mendiskusikan banyak hal padamu seperti dulu." Daichi menerima nomor ponsel baru yang ia simpan dengan cepat tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut.

"Hm… kenapa kau menangis saat menerima telepon? Apakah kau mendapat masalah?" Daichi berusaha membuat Suga lebih terbuka padanya lagi. Lelaki berambut terang, wajah ramah dan bibir pucatnya itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang harus ia relakan. Apa yang ia takutkan jika sekarang? Sejak awal, ia tak perlu menghindari Daichi. Suga tau ia tak pernah bisa lari dari fakta bahwa lelaki itu memang pemimpin yang baik dan teman yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

"Hm.. itu … seminggu lalu aku baru saja putus dari pacarku, hehehe-" Ujarnya sedikit malu, tapi dari gurat wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang sangat kecewa.

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya." Daichi berusaha menunjukan empatinnya.

"Hmmm, ahahaha hubungan diantara dua lelaki itu memang tidak baik. Seperti katamu, ah… ia akan menikahi wanita yang tidur bersamanya. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi." Sugawara menatap langit yang sedang menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang. Kenapa patah hati selalu menjadi temannya yang paling sejati di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ah, aku mengerti." Daichi terdiam sejenak. Ingatannya soal masalalu mereka sesaat terpintas.

"Aku mencarimu setelah waktu itu, kau yang menangis-" Daichi menatap jalanan yang kosong Suga tak mengerti dengan apa yang temannya katakan sekarang. "Kau yang menangis, menyembunyikan diri dan kembali sambil tersenyum. Kau selalu begitu padahal aku sudah menyakitimu." Daichi menghembuskan nafas panjang seperti akan meletakan bebannya. Suga memandang rahang kuat yang tak berubah,tatapan yang sedikit sayu dan wajah lelah itu.

"Saat itu kupikir kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku menyukaimu, senyuman dan suaramu yang selalu memberikan semangat." Daichi tertawa kecil, Suga semakin tidak mengerti. Ia tahu betul kenangan pahit yang terakhir ia tinggalkan tak akan sembuh begitu saja.

"Aku tau perasaanku saat itu, mengganggap Suga lebih dari teman-temanku yang lain pasti bukan suka atau sejenisnya. Karena kita berdua laki-laki, jadi aku pasti salah makanya aku yakin perasaanmu padaku waktu itu pasti kesalah pahaman. Karena kita menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama lebih lama." Daichi mengatakan kalimat yang terpendam sekian lama di hatinya meluncur begitu saja. Suga jadi ingin menangis lebih lagi.

"Tapi, jangan khawatir. Apapun yang terjadi pada masing-masing kita adalah jalan terbaik yang kita percayai. Sama seperti saat Suga, memberanikan diri mengatakan perasaanmu waktu itu. Mungkin aku yang sekarang baru sadar bahwa seperti itulah cara kita harus bertumbuh lebih dewasa lagi. Hehehe." Daichi tersenyum, tidak ada gunanya menyesali masalalu. Semua hal terjadi terus menerus dalam kehidupan.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu." suara Suga membuat Daichi menghentikan langkahnya. Lagi, wajah dengan linangan airmata yang akan pecah. Kerutan dikedua alis yang memilukan. Suara parau bagai menyesakan dadanya juga, tatapan yang tak ia ketahui artinya. Rambutnya yang jadi kemerahan disinari lampu jalanan.

"Su-"

"Kau mengatakan hal seperti ini begitu tiba-tiba. Apa maksudmu? Setelah sekian lama? Hanya karena kau tau aku pernah menyukaimu! Mengapa kau mengatakan ini semua sekarang?" Suara lirih bergetar, jalanan yang sunyi. Angin kian dingin dan udara mati yang membalut keduanya yang tengah bersitegang. Angin kering bagai mematikan, setiap kata yang terlontar sangat tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang tengah ia rasakan.

Melihat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu berusaha menahan airmata lagi. Merrengkuh dada dengan tangan yang jadi lebih kurus dengan gemetar.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, sangat kejam." Suga meniti kalimat perkata dengan kesakitan dari masalalu yang membakar dari akar ingatan di relung hatinya. Luka lama yang menambah luka kecewanya sekarang.

"Sama sepertimu saat dulu, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaanku lebih jelas padamu. Aku tak tau kau benar-benar penyuka sesama, karena aku tak bisa menerima fakta bahwa aku juga sama sepertimu makanya saat itu aku yakin saat itu pasti perasaan yang salah." Daichi kembali memberi penjelasannya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" Suga sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Emosinya tak stabil, ia harus tenang da ia sadar itu. Ia tidak ingin dikendalikan amarahnya dan membuat hubungan mereka lebih parah dari itu.

"Tapi tidak sepertimu, aku tidak pernah menyukai lelaki lain lagi. Tidak juga perempuan lain, tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun dan berusaha berbaikan denganmu. Tapi kau mengabaikanku, kau menjauhiku, menghindariku sekeras apapun aku mencoba menghubungimu." Mendengar pernyataan Daichi, membuat Suga menjadi kian kompleks ia tak mengerti situasi saat ini. Dimana ia dan Daichi berdiri bersebrangan dengan saling memandang bagai menembus waktu.

"Makanya aku meminta Asahi mengajakmu pergi hari ini, setelah dua tahun. Aku yakin perasaanku sejak saat itu memang tidak berubah. Maaf, saat itu aku mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan bagimu. Bahkan tidak berani menghampirimu saat kau menangis karena diriku." Daichi berusaha tetap menatap lurus, ia ingin lawan bicaranya tahu bahwa ia tidak bercanda sekarang.

Sugawara, 20 tahun benar-benar menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti itu. Menutupi wajahnya yang malu, hatinya yang hancur, fakta yang selalu ia hindari. Ia sadar ia benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana Daichi bisa mengatakan itu semua dengan tenang, bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan wajah penuh keyakinan. Sugawara tak kuat berjalan sekarang, kepalanya lebih sakit lagi dari sebelumnya. Jika saja dua tahun lalu ia mampu memaafkan kesalahan, ia mampu menerima keadaan, jika saja saat itu ia mengerti tidak hanya dirinya yang tenggelam dalam kebimbangan.

"Jangan khawatir, berhentilah menangis. Aku di sini bukan untuk menjadi musuhmu. Bukan untuk berpura-pura baik karena kau sedang patah hati, aku tidak ingin menyesal karena aku tak melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan lagi. Seperti waktu itu." Daichi masih sangat tenang, tersenyum menyilaukan, telapak tangan yang besar mengusap airmata dan pelukan. Pelukan seorang teman, hangat, erat, "-aku tidak tau." Sugawara masih terisak-isak. Bahu besar, aroma keringat yang familiar, lehernya yang kekar dan suaranya yang menenangkan.

"Jika kau sebaik ini padaku, aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu lagi.. hiks…. Daichi…." Suga hanya membenamkan wajahnya dalam rengkuhan lelaki itu. Membalas pelukan yang lembut, lelaki yang jadi sangat dewasa saat menghadapinya. Memang berapa lamapun, bagaimana caranyapun, berulang kali ia tetap jatuh cinta oleh orang ini. "Kau terlalu baik, itu akan membuat siapapun salah paham dengan kebaikanmu itu! Sangat merepotkan- kau… membuatku sangat…" Sugawara masih terisak dengan nafasnya yang tersengal. Rasanya ia ingin memukul wajah Daichi. Ingin mencekiknya sampai mati, lalu ikut bunuh diri.

"Maaf, jika jatuh cinta padaku itu merepotkan." Daichi tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak menyangka bisa mengatakan itu dengan sangat jelas sambil menatap mata jernih lelaki ini. Sebelumnya ia ketakutan setengah mati untuk mengakui bahwa perasaan yang selama ini ia anggap salah memang benar seperti itu adanya. Tidak ada yang tahu pilihan yang paling tepat sampai kita memilihnya, tidak memilih untuk melakukan apapun, tidak memilih untuk mendapatkan apapun ada juga beberapa orang seperti itu. Menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri dalam sesal yang ia rencanakan.

Ia benar-benar membuang dua tahunnya dengan sia-sia. Ternyata ia juga merindukan Suga yang selalu bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Teman diskusi terbaik, di keadaan apapun.

 **oOo**

"Masuklah-"

Rumah Sugawara nampak tak berubah sedikitpun dari segi furniture dan tata letaknya. Ini sudah dua tahun berlalu, Daichi tak pernah lagi mengunjunginya sejak kelulusan mereka.

"Hm, kau pasti kesulitan menelponku. Soalnya Ayah dan ibuku pindah kota jadi sekarang aku tinggal sendirian. Kadang mereka mengunjungiku sih," Suga menyalakan setiap lampu dalam rumahnya. Ruang utama yang lenggang menghadap dapur yang hanya ada beberapa piring dan gelas.

"Ah? Benarkah lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Kau pikir berapa umurku? Memangnya aku anak gadis lima belas tahun." Suga tertawa kecil. Matanya masih sayu, wajahnya nampak sangat kelelahan. Benar-benar sekarang rasanya ia ingin tertawa, mengapa ada orang sebodoh dirinya?

"Aku akan mandi duluan, tunggulah di kamarku." Suga meletakan mantelnya, wajahnya satu dengan bahu yang nampak menurun. Tetiba Daichi meraih lengan Suga dengan hati-hati, lembut seperti biasanya.

"Apakah, ini baik-baik saja?" ia menatap Sugawara dengan tenang. Namun terlihat jelas dimatanya ada kegelisahan.

Wajahnya bersemu kemerahan, ini adalah kali pertama bagi Daichi untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman dengan seseorang. Karena fakta 'seseorang' itu adalah lelaki, tapi ia yakin itu senua bukan masalah selama itu adalah Sugawara. Selalu ada toleransi untuk semua pengecualian.

"Jika kau tidak yakin, kita bisa berhenti." Sugawara dengan tenang mengusap pipi halus Daichi, tatap mata yang bertemu. Ia bisa melihat wajah itu dari dekat, lebih jelas. Daichi tersipu, bayangan merah muda di pipinya. Ia sedikit salah tingkah, sebenarnya ia tak tau harus bagaimana memulainya.

Sugawara mengecup bibir lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sangat lembut, sangat hati-hati, memang rasanya senikmat itu?

Dicium seseorang yang selama ini dicintai? "Tunggu- aku belum siap." Daichi membuang muka setelahnya menutupinya dengan telapak tangan.

"S- s… suga? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba…" Daichi terbata-bata mencoba mendapat penjelasan untuk ini.

"Hmmm? Karena kupikir kau ingin aku menciummu?" Sugawara tersenyum. Daichi merasa hantinya akan meleleh sekarang.

"Apa ciumanku terlalu kasar?" Sugawara menggantungkan dua lengannya di bahu Daichi. Tetap menatapnya dengan mata bundar dan wajah lembut itu membuat Daichi semakin berdebar-debar sekarang.

"Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu dari sini. Jangan khawatir,-" Sugawara yang memeluknya lebih hati-hati seperti berusaha memberi arahan bahwa Daichi tak perlu lagi merisaukan apapun. Setelah saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Setelah saling mengatakan perasaan mereka dengan jujur satu sama lain.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, maaf aku sangat tegang." Daichi terus mengalihkan pandangan, etah ke lantai, ke kanan atau kiri, ke arah langit-langit. Sugawara tahu bagaimana orang hebat ini jika sedang gugup, manis sekali.

"-A.. aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan untukmu." lanjutnya lagi kali ini tertunduk tak percaya diri.

"Jangan khawatir, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan padaku." Sugawara tertawa menatap wajah lelaki itu lagi,ini bukan hal pertama bagi Suga. Tapi saat ia melakukan sex dengan lelaki pertamanya, itu adalah saat ia membayangkan melakukan ini dengan Daichi.

"Seperti memelukmu?" Daichi menatap ragu. Sugawara mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Daichi memeluknya lembut dan erat. Merasakan pinggang ramping dan aroma parfum yang tersisa dari tubuh Suga.

"Menciummu?"

Sugawara masih nampak tenang, ia membiarkan kecupan yang lebih intens padanya sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan lidah hangat itu mulai memenuhi mulutnya, pelukan Daichi lebih erat menyentuh tubuhnya. Sangat menggairahkan baginya yang sedang patah hati, yang sedang menemukan kembali cinta lamanya.

"Ah- Dai...chi…" desahan pelan terdengar samar membuat libido lelaki tinggi itu meningkat.

"Kau lebih suka di sofa? Atau kamarku?" Suga tak membutuhkan mandinya sekarang. Ia sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi, hanya dengan ciuman yang sudah lama ia impikan akhirnya ia dapatkan.

Keduanya memasuki kamar Sugawara yang berada dilantai dua. Sedikit gelap, dengan remang cahaya dari lampu meja yang menyala orange. "Kau boleh menegurku jika aku menyakitimu, maaf aku tak berpengalaman." Daichi masih mengungkapkan keresahannya. Sugawara kembali tersenyum mendengar suara dalam itu yang setiap kata bagai mantra untuknya.

"Daichi, aku ingin kau melakukannya. Dengan keras- padaku"

Bisikan itu membuat darah di sekujur tubuh Daichi berdesir, detak jantung meningkat cepat, kepulan asap panas seperti harus keluar dari hidungnya. Benar-benar melumatkannya dalam mimpi.

Daichi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar tak percaya, suara Sugawara yang sebenarnya ini. Membuatnya lebih bergairah daripada erangan wanita di Video Dewasa yang ia gunakan untuk masturbasi.

Lelaki itu melepas kausnya, menunjukan dada bidang dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Ia membantu Sugawara melepas bajunya juga, ia jadi lebih kurus dan kulit pucatnya yang halus. Rambut perak yang membalut wajah polos pasrah yang tergeletak di ranjang. Daichi menelan ludah, ia tak percaya ia benar-benar melakukan ini.

"Daichi, kau lebih suka di atas? Atau di bawah?" Telapak tangan Sugawara yang menyentuh dada telanjang itu bagai menyisakan rasa panas di kulitnya.

Daichi terdiam, ia masih juga tak percaya mendengar ini. Apakah lelaki berwajah polos dihadapannya ini benar-benar berpengalaman. Lebih berpengalaman darinya, dan jelas ia merasa sangat tidak berguna.

"Mohon bantuannya-" kalimat Daichi sangat normal, ia masih sangat tegang membuat Suga yang mengerti jadi tertawa. "Hm, Dai.. chi.." Sugawara merangkul leher Daichi. Membaringkannya ke ranjangnya, duduk di perut bidang yang masih terjaga karena latihan olahrahanya.

"Apa-apaan tubuh bagusmu ini, kau masih saja sempat merawatnya." Sugawara mengusap lembut perut kecoklatan dengan telapak tangannya. Ia merangsek mengecup pipi Daichi dengan amat perlahan, kecupan di bibir lagi. Merambati setiap inchi leher dari trlinga hingga dada, "Hahahahha-" Daichi tertawa geli ketika mendapati putingnya dijilati seperti itu. Sugawara jadi tertawa, godaanya pada pria normal memang sia-sia.

"Dai… chi.." Suga memanggilnya lebih erotis lagi sembari menekankan bokongnya yang kenyal pada pangkal paha lelaki itu. "Ah.. Suga."

Tangan kecil itu menuruni kaki, dengan giginya suga melepas ikat pinggang dan resleting celana yang masih Daichi gunakan. Sungguh itu sangat mematikan, Daivhi menghela nafas dalam. Ia akan benar-benar mati puas sekarang. Ekspresi eksotis yang membuat Daichi megap-megap berdoa untuk Tuhan manapun agar mengambil nyawanya sekarang.

"Aw!" Sugawara kaget, kejantanannya yang ereksi maksimal memukul wajahnya. Benar-benar menggairahkan, "Ahm… besar sekali…."

Tanggapan Suga membuat Daichi makin tersipu, ia mencaploknya tanpa aba-aba membuat pipinya menggembung. Daichi berusaha tenang, ia tak boleh salah tingkah ia harus tenang, rileks, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Daichi… usap rambutku…" pinta Sugawara lembut, suara manis dan kecipak basah lidahnya yang memberikan sensasi luar biasa merambati setiap lekuk tubuh, bagai aliran yang menyatu dalam nadi.

"Suga! Sepertinya aku bisa melakukannya padamu…"

Daichi membalikan posisi, ia mengecup bibir mungil Suga yang baru saja menikmati kelelakiannya. "Rasanya agak aneh-" tanggapannya membuat Suga tertawa mendengarnya. Daichi mengusap rambut halus yang membalut wajah horny di hadapannnya itu. Menyentuh bintik hitam tahi lalat di bawah mata yang membuat Suga mengerjap kaget, masih bisa dengan ekspresi manisnya.

Ia mengecupi setiap lekukan tubuh pucat itu, rasanya hangat, manis, membuatnya tak ragu menjilati dan meninggalkan tanda kecupan di leher dan tulang selangka Suga.

"Hm… kau sangat menikmatinya?" Sugawara tertawa kecil menyentuh bibir lelaki itu dengan ujur jemarinya yang dijilat basah mendapat kuluman sensual yang menggairahkan.

"Ah… hnn… Da… I…. Chi…" Sugawara melengguh merasakan kecupan dan lidah menari di ujung vital dadanya. Reaksi yang sangat manis, Daichi sedikit kaget awalnya, Suga benar-benar membuatnya gila sekarang. Ekspresinya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia harus mengingat dengan betul dimana bagian lelaki ini paling nikmat untuk disentuh.

Ia tak sabar hingga bagian intimnya, melepas celananya dengan hati-hati. Suga hanya memperhatikannya. "Lucu sekali,-" komentar Daichi melihat bagian ereksi Suga yang sangat berbeda dengannya.

"Hnnaaagg…. Aahhh… " Suga melengguh sejadinya saat kuluman hangat dan lidah yang bermain dibawahnya kian mendominasi situasi. "Aw- Dai-" Sugawara menarik tubuhnya merasa kaget. Ia kembali mengulum bibir sendiri, "jangan dengan gigimu-" seperti member contoh dengan mengulum jari-jari Daichi yang sejak tadi ada di perutnya.

"Ah… Da… Ichi…" Ia mengejang kaget, merasakan jemari hangat menerobos dirinya. Memasukinya dengan hati-hati sensasi geli nikmat yang ia rasakan kian menguasai. Sangat tiba-tiba, dengan secepat itu ia bisa mengetahui apa saja yang harus ia lakukan untuk memuaskan pasangannya di ranjang.

"Ahhnn... "

"S.. Suga… aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bisakah aku memasukannya sekarang?" Daichi mengusap wajah Sugawara yang bersemu merah muda merekah. Lelaki itu meraih jemari hangat yang mengusapnya lembut, itu bukan hal yang perlu dipertanyakan sekarang.

"Aku ingin kau sekarang, Daichi…."

Mendapat lampu hijau Daichi berushaa dengan tenang, lebih gentle ia harus hati-hati di sex pertamanya.

"Hhnnngg ahh… ahh Dai… chi… ah… Hmm besar sekali.." Suga menahan erangannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang asing memaksa memasuki dirinya. "Awh…"

"Maaf, apakah sakit?"

Suga menggeleng ia tak ingin berhenti sekarang. "Lebih dalam, ...hmm.. Da.. i… chi.." suaranya tipis bersela desahan. Sangat mengundang, suara sensual, ekspresinya yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Aku ingin Daichi melakukannya dengan Keras- padaku."

"Shit!"

Daichi tak ingin menahan dirinya lagi ia mengangkat pinggul pasangannya lebih tinggi lagi meraihnya lebih dalam. Mendengar desahan yang membuatnya lebih membara. Pikirannya tak bisa lurus lagi. Keraguannya sudah hilang soal apakah ia benar mencintai Suga.

Hentakannya lebih keras lagi, "Hmm… Dai… Da.. ichi… ak .. u akan…!" Suga bergidik merakan desakan dari dalam dirinya. Daichi benar-benar bertenaga, membuat Suga tak bisa menahan ejakulasi pertamanya. Ini baru sepuluh menit sejak melakukan foreplay, melakukan itu dengan seseorang yang selama ini hanya jadi delusimu. Sugawara terus melumat bibirnya sendiri menahan erangannya, itu sangat manis, ia kembali menangis sambil terus melihat bagaimana tubuh gagah yang sedang bergumul dengannya itu tak kenal ampun menggempurnya. Ia tak percaya ini benar-benar sex pertama Daichi, darimana datangnya hasrat sebesar itu.

"Ah.. aku.. juga… Maaf aku akan menjadikanmu hanya milikku sekarang! Suga… suga… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi… Suga... " Ceracau tak jelas. Pikirannya simpang siur, ingatan demi ingatan. Perasaan tumpang tindih ia tak tau lagi, melakukan hal ini itu, memilih untuk begini dan begitu, ia tak punya kesadaran lagi untuk menahan dirinya yang sudah jatuh dan terus menghentak sekuat tenaganya.

"Aagh Da- i- chi….. "

Suga tersengal nafasnya yang memburu dan orgasmenya tiba bersamaan. Merasakan cairan lain memenuhi perutnya, ia tak tau lagi. Memikirkan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Daichi setelah dua tahun ini. Telapak tangan yang berkeringan menari-narik sprei dan selimut yang jadi berkumpul di tengah bed, urat-urat rahang dan tatap sayu kelelahan yang perlahan memudar.

"Maaf, Suga…" Daichi menitikan airmata membuat Suga bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah.

"Daichi? Apa yang terjadi?" Suga mendekati lelaki itu yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia menyeka airmata dari pipi lelaki itu dengan telapak tangannya yang halus.

"Maaf, untuk menyakitimu selama ini." Daichi berusaha berhenti dari emosi di hatinya sekarang. Perasaan yang ia rasakan benar tak karuan.

"Untuk menyakitimu selama ini, lalu datang diwaktu seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kau berfikir aku memanfaatkan kesedihanmu." Daichi sejak awal sebenarnya telah gagal menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Ia pikir, ialah yang paling mengerti soal dirinya sendiri, di hadapan Sugawara ia tetaplah lelaki biasa. Bukan sosok pemimpin yang tangguh, ia hanya anak lelaki cengeng. Bukan sosok pria dewasa seperti kelihatannya, di hadapan Sugawara ia tetaplah balita yang jika ia menangis ia juga ingin dipeluk dan terus ditemani.

"Dai..chi.." Suga merengkuh kepalanya, mengusap punggung besar itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku pikir kau jadi membenciku, dan tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Apa aku sudah tak pantas lagi untuk di sampingmu? Maaf tiba-tiba mengatakan ini semua, tapi selama dua tahun ini aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Maaf, aku tumbuh menjadi pria tak berpendirian begini…" ia masih saja bicara sambil menangis. Tidak ada yang salah dari seorang lelaki dewasa yang sedang menangis. Siapapun itu, darimanapun asalnya setiap orang menangis, karena memang kita tetaplah hanya manusia.

Apa kau tau? Cinta pertama tak selalu berjalan mulus. Ada yang kehilangan lalu melupakannya. Ada yang mengejarnya mati-matian namun tak pernah mendapatkannya. Ada yang terus menjaganya seumur hidupnya dan masih banyak lagi. Termasuk yang salah paham dan terlambat menyadari setelah kehilangannya.

Cinta itu selalu terjadi kapanpun, untuk semua orang yang bahkan merasa tak pernah dicintai.

"Hmm.. Aku juga, aku tidak ingin kau berfikir aku jatuh hati padamu yang sekarang karena aku sedang patah hati oleh mantan kekasihku." Suga masih memeluk wajah Daichi yang tertunduk yerlalu malu menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku menyukaimu, lagi dan lagi seperti apapun, bagaimanapun, kau sangat egois. Daichi.." Sugawara berusaha membuat Daichi menatap matanya. Tatapannya yang sendu dan linangan airmata yang mengering, "-maaf telah menjadi lelaki egois."

Sugawara menggeleng pelan, "-hmm, jangan khawatir. Jangan menangis lagi, kau tetap menjadi yang paling pertama yang kucintai. Daichi." Sugawara mengecupnya di bibir lagi.

"Ah…." itu malah membuat Daichi hampir menangis lagi.

"Aku pikir, aku bisa mengerti diriku sendiri dengan baik. Ternyata aku tak pernah cukup dewasa di hadapanmu." Gumam Daichi terkekeh pelan sambil menyeka airmatanya.

"Hmm… kita harus membersihkan ini semua sekarang. Jangan tertawa sambil menangis begitu," Sugawara mengusap kening Daichi yang berkeringat, mengecupnya dengan lembut, mata yang sembab sisa menangis, mengecup bibirnya yang berhenti bicara.

 **oOo**

Aroma debu yang samar tercium. Udara yang jadi lebih hangat dalam ruangan. Daichi menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat, secangkir teh tersaji dengan cangkir putih tanpa motif. Aroma segar shampoo yang ia minta dari Suga masih menguar dari kepalnya. Aroma yang familiar untuknya dari masalalu.

"Ah, sepertinya bajumu akan kering besok siang." Sugawara membawa beberapa potong roti kering. Ini hampir pagi, mereka menghabiskan malam tanoa tertidur sedikitpun jadi wajar mereka sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Ah, besok akhir pekan. Aku tak ada kegiatan apapun." jawab Daichi menyesap tehnya dengan hati-hati.

Suara televisi yang terdengar memecah keheningan, sofa panjang yang tak berubah seperti terkahir kali Daichi berkunjung. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang, setelah menyimpan perasaannya selama ini dalam ketidak pastian.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Suga."

Ia nampak tersipu lagi, merasakan tubuh yang bersadar dipundaknya. Sugawara tertidur pulas, ia pasti sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Selamat malam."

Daichi membopongnya kembali masuk ke kamar. Menyelimutinya dengan perlahan, bisa memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih kecil darinya. Setiap orang pernah melakukan kesalahan, tinggal bagaimana masing-masing dari mereka meyelesaikannya.

Daichi terlelap dengan pemandangan kamar Suga yang nampak lenggang langit-langitnya. Ia pasti kesepian tidur sendiri di rumahnya ini. Sambil memutar tubuhnya, ia memeluk pinggang ramping yang menghadapnya. Aroma nafas manis, wajah yang tenang. Ia ingin mengecupnya sekali lagi. "Hah? Apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini. Aku bodoh sekali, baru memulai langkahku sekarang." Gumamnya dalam pejaman mata.

Memang benar, ada beberapa bagian dari diri sendiri yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh orang lain.

Tidak ada satupun seseorang yang tak melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak sempurna, begitu juga dirimu dan setiap orang. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa di salahkan untuk beberapa hal yang tak pernah bisa berjalan dengan mulus termasuk cinta pertama yang setiap orang punya kisah yang berbeda. Kadang kita butuh kesempatan kedua karena merasa tak melakukannya dengan benar dikesempatan pertama.

 **FIN**

Second First Love

Daichi Sawamura X Sugawara Koshi

By zZenSan


End file.
